onepiecenewnakamafandomcom-20200214-history
Red
Daniel (or Red as he is known) is the First mate of Dragon Claw. Red has a bounty of 60,000,000 beri. Appearance Red has short blonde hair, which spikes up slightly. He wears a white open shirt, black trousers and black shoes. On his left arm is an armband. When he had his two swords, Red had the scabbards on either side of his hips. When Red only wields Yokishima, his eyes turn suitably blood red. Personality Red takes on an intelligent state of mind. He can analyse his oppenents carefully and effectively. He rarely shouts, although if it is related to his unknown past, he does shout and yell. He hardly makes jokes and does not like to talk about his possible past. Also, Red has shown that even when something bad happens, he won't let it consume his mind. This is shown when his swords that he had had since he was fifteen were destroyed by Ryumen. Red continued to attack. Red also disgusts people when he licks blood of his swords. Relationships Red has good friendships with the crew, but has a better friendship with Talon. This is because he was the first crew member recruited by Talon. Red also likes to train with Gouki, as both are swordsman. Diego is Red's Self proclaimed 'Training Dummy' and because Diego is a logia, it is helpful to test cutting moves on him. Abilities Red is a very capable swordsman, who can hold off strong opponents, unwillling to lose until he acheives victory. This can work against him, as he was disabled in a difficult battle against Kira, only to be 'saved' by The Zenkai. The Zenkai have injected him with a serum that seems to heal all his wounds almost instantly, but it is unkown exactly how this is affecting him. Swords Red used to have two cursed swords that had been in his possesion for fifteen years, Yokoshima and Yoroshii. Their powers are not fully explained, but when he only wields Yokoshima, his eyes turn red. Recently, he was afflicted by a condition where his body rusted. It was implied that this was because he was not in possesion of his swords. They have however, been broken by Ryumen, so presumably Red is searching for new weapons. History Hardly anything is known about Red's past. In nightmares by Red, we have seen a young Red on some sort of ship. Red first met Talon on Sunny Island and accepted the invite to the crew after showing his skills against some marines. Red and Talon then invaded the marine base 'for fun' and attacked everyone their, proving Red has a dislike for the marines. Red and Talon encountered Zira, and Red helped Talon fight Zira. After Zira was defeated, Red and Talon exited for Kashoku Island on Crow. On the journey to Kashoku island, Red rescued Hermy from the ocean, but soon after was knocked out by Diego, who had come to 'rescue' his brother. Things were cleared up, and Red recruited Diego as a 'Training Dummy'. They trained together until Red spotted Kashoku Island. Once anchored the crew left Crow to be attacked by a group of people firing cannons. The crew gave chase, and during which Red got lost. He encounted Shinju Tenzo on the streets, who lured him in to a dead end. Shinju prepared to fight Red, but was interupted when Eden came in. Eden invited Red into her restuarant, where Red witnessed people that looked like her wondering around. After talking with Eden, the two were informed that Kazeuindo had appeared. They left the restauranted for the warehouse. Smashing the doors down, Eden went straight to Kazeuindo. Red took the time to untie Diego and Hermy, but when he was about to untie Talon, he was kicked by Forg. The two fought, with Red gaining the upper hand and killed Forg after he became enraged losing his 'good sword'. He literally cut Forg to pieces. Red lost consciousness after the battle. Red appeared from behind Kazeuindo, and started the group attack on him. After Kazuindo was beaten, Red and the new crew led by Talon exited for Deathbed Island. At Deathbed island, Red had had arguments with Diego after Hermy disseapered. This caused Diego to leave the group alone. Almost straight after, Red, Eden and Talon fell to the floor into a cave. In here they met Gouki Riosho. When outside as Talon and Gouki were distracted by Susie, Red noticed Eden being pulled away. Red took chase, eventually meeting up with Salazar. Salazar got into Red's head, and Red was revealed to have been on a ship sometime in his past. Red fought out of it and defeated Salazar, resulting in Salazar killing himself. Red then left in the direction of the mountain. Major Battles Red & Talon vs Zira Red vs Forg Red vs Salazar Red vs Rikumaru (lost) Red vs Kira Red vs Cole